


Just the... wait how many?

by younoknowme93



Series: Just the three of us [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3some, Bottom Severus Snape, Family Fluff, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry Potter, Top Tom Riddle, mother snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/pseuds/younoknowme93
Summary: Part three and the last of the just the three of us series.





	Just the... wait how many?

**Author's Note:**

> Woo I feel good I have completed this short series. Bold and italics are parseltongue Anyway, onward my ducklings.

He’s tiredly leaning against the wall as two of our babies suckle on his lactating breasts.  He’s thoroughly exhausted, but the grin on his face lets me know that he’s happy.  His stomach is still somewhat rounded.  He gave birth almost two weeks ago.  It’s too soon for Tom and I to get out lover pregnant.  But watching the way he’s breast feeding our babies only gets me excited to expand our family further. 

Our two new beautiful additions makes the baby count five.  Liza, Caden, Gray.  And now Abby and West.  Severus just looks so beautiful that Tom and I can’t keep our hands off of him. 

Liza is almost seven and she’s every bit like her mom.  Smart and serious.  Caden turned five a few months ago.  Of all our children I think he looks the most like me.  Poor little guy certainly has my vision and we’ve had to get glasses fitted for him.  Gray is a little over a year, but he already has a big personality.  He’s a love bug that just wants to cuddle and be held.  And now there is the twins.  It’s Tom’s and my fault.  We didn’t think giving Severus a double dose of the fertility potion would be that effective. 

But I’ll certainly file that thought away for later.

Five children.  And I’m not satisfied yet.  There are thirty rooms in our home and I’m anxious to fill as many of them as I can.  From the way Tom is looking at our lover I know he’s thinking the same.  It’s a sick perversion, but our Severus is the most beautiful when he’s swollen with our children.  Or breast feeding them.  Or changing their nappies.  Or singing them a lullaby.  Or smiling at them with so much love.

Like he is now. 

Our babies have drank their fill and Severus kisses each on their head before laying them in a crib together.  It’s late.  All the other children are asleep- something that doesn’t happen often. 

He looks so tired that Tom and I should probably let him rest tonight but when he steps into our room and the door is closed and locked, he begins undressing.  Across his stomach are stretch marks from all the times his belly has expanded to accommodate carrying our children.  His breasts as well. 

We haven’t penetrated him in so long since we knew he was recovering.  And now, looking at his gaping hole I can only thing how much I want to use him with Tom. 

We know how exhausted he is.  We should let him get his rest.  But the way he spreads his cheeks and looks at us hopefully is too much.  Tom pushes Severus’s face into the bed and pale shaking hips are lifted higher.  He’s tonguing Sev hungrily and I’m jealous because I wanted to. 

So I will. 

Together Tom and I flick and suck on his cute entrance.  We’ve made his body perfect for taking our cum into his womb.  Sometimes Tom and my tongue will attack the same area sometimes our tongues tangle together as we taste our lover on each other’s mouth. 

Tom takes a potion and ingests half of it and give the other half to me.  He must have been really hurting for our lover bad if he’s taking this.  It’ll keep us aroused.  Even if we cum.  Multiple times.  We will still stay hard. 

Severus is so soft inside and ready for us.

Finding a position is always the most difficult part.  Tom locks eyes with me silently asking what I think is the best method to please our lover.  Because that’s the most important part.  He’s our glue.  He’s what brought us all together.  Tom and me.  Our children.  It’s always been Severus. 

It’s not uncommon for us to take him roughly.  It’s not even uncommon for us to hurt him a little.  But that’s only because Severus likes it so much.  And Tom and I love making Severus curl into himself and whine and moan and beg and cry.  When his breathing is shaky from pleasure we know we’ve done a good job. 

Severus is tired.  But he’s so needy.  We all are.  As wonderful as having children are, they become a priority and we no longer have the luxury of fondling our lover every night.  He’s so tired he looks like he’s fighting off sleep. 

Tom and I agree immediately. 

I lay on my back and settle Severus on top of me.  He exhales comfortably and the closeness.  Severus loves to cuddle.  He may not say it out loud.  He may never ask for it.  But he enjoys it.  He enjoys being squeezed between the two of us.  I think it makes him feel secure.  I can feel his leaking erection rubbing on my abdomen as he grinds contently.  One of my hands goes to his scalp and lightly pulls the long hair.  The other hand squeezes the his lewd butt. 

“Isn’t he gorgeous Tom?”  I’m sure some would wonder if I would just prefer it to be me and Severus.  No Tom.  But there is something about our older lover.  He has his own charm.  Awkward and unsure of himself.  He needs love as much as Severus does.  As much as I do.  The three of us are good together.

“Breathtaking.”  Tom says and Severus squirms against me.  That’s right love.  You are breathtaking.  You are gorgeous.  But I know Severus still has a hard time believing us after all this time.  He doesn’t believe it, but he loves to be fawned over and talked sweetly too.  I feel Tom rubbing his against mine.  Soon we will be taking our lover together buried in his sweet heat.  Both of my hands squeeze Severus’s round ass.  Tom is holding us together and I force Severus to lower onto us both.  “Perfect.”  Tom says under his breath and I can feel Severus getting tighter.  Yes.  He loves to be complemented.  He loves to feel loved.  Which works out really well for Tom and me.

“We are so lucky to have such a beautiful lover.”  He moans out a broken little sob.  I know my love.  It’s been so long.  And we aren’t going easy on him.  Severus clings to me as Tom takes him fast and hard giving him no time to get use to being penetrated- not that Severus needs that time.  We know all his good spots.  We know all his kinks and wet dreams.  We don’t need him to tell us what he wants because we already know.

“What do you want Severus?”  I ask him.  He’s not even trying to swallow his moans.  **_“Pull his hair and make him scream our names.”_** I say to Tom in parseltongue and Severus’s channel clinches us tightly.  That right Severus.  Even if you can’t bring yourself to tell us, we already know. 

**_“Grab his hips and fuck him harder.”_** Tom replies.  He waits for me to grab Severus’s pale globes almost bruisingly and massage them around us.  The way we are pressed together inside of Severus feels intimate and amazing.  Severus is panting, and Tom is weaving his thin fingers up to Severus’s scalp.  Our little masochist loves having his hair pulled.  Tom’s other hand is on Severus’s shoulder.  **_“Lets slam in together.”_** I smile at him in confirmation.  All at once, Tom’s hand holds Severus down while his other hand roughly pulls those beautiful long midnight locks.  Then Tom and I bottom out inside of our screaming lover. 

He’s spasming from stimulation overload and begging profusely for more even as his orgasm hits him.  His hot seed spurts over my stomach and Tom groans as our erections are squeezed in a contracting channel.  Tom cums next but I quickly follow.  Severus is milking us hungrily and I can feel my spunk mixing with Toms. 

“There so much.”  Severus whines.  “Been so long.  Too long.”

“You are doing so good.”  I whisper in his ear.  “Look how good you made us feel.  Can your body handle more?”  His erection is softening, but his desires haven’t cooled.  He’s nodding intently at me.  “Show us how good you feel.  Can you ride us?”  Shaking hips rock back on us.  Each movement has him whimpering.

“It’s too much.  I just came.  And there’s still so much inside me.”  Still he’s trying. 

“It’s okay if you can’t.” 

“I.. I want to.”  He says.  “But I’m so…”  He’s panting and then just finally collapses on my chest.  His arms unconsciously wraps around me refusing to let go and It’s Tom who laughs. 

“He really is perfect.”  He says gently rubbing the pale back.  Severus is already asleep with us still inside of him.  I’m not surprised that he passed out.  Newborns are very needy as we are all aware of.  Tom and I don’t mind taking the night feedings, but Severus doesn’t really like that.  He may be tired and he may grumble about it, but Tom and I both know.  Severus enjoys being the one to wake up for our babies.  He enjoys breast feeding them and changing them and loving them.  Sure Tom and I still wake up for most of the feedings to keep our lover company, but we are more or less in the way. 

“You think a year this time?” I ask.  Tom pulls out and I can feel our semen leaking out.  Very slowly and very gently I roll Severus and myself on our sides.  The way he clings to me is adorable.  Once we are comfortably on our sides, Tom lays on the other side of Severus and slowly reenters him.

“I think two years would be better.”  Tom strokes Severus’s hair.  “I want to see him pregnant again as much as you.  Lets give the twins a couple years as being the babies, and give Severus a little more time to recover.  He really doesn’t know his own limits. 

I slide in and out of our lover with Tom.  Mews of pleasure sound against my chest and Severus’s legs wrap around me.  We take him slowly and Severus’s relaxes in our embrace.  It isn’t uncommon for Severus to fall asleep shortly after sex- and on a few occasions during.  Severus loves being touched.  He loves being embraced.  Tom and I will likely be taking him for hours.  In the morning Severus will be sore, but we will help him into the bath and massage all of his soreness away.  He will be happy that we couldn’t keep our hands off of him- but he wont admit that out loud. 

Tom is smiling down at Severus gently.  Lovingly. 

“When I went to you about Dumbledore’s plan to use Severus.  I didn’t expect you to listen.  I was afraid that you would just kill me.  I was afraid that I wouldn’t be able to save Severus.”  The war has been over for a while.  Sometimes I forget that and other times I forget there ever was a war.  I have a lover that tormented me as a young student and a lover that killed my parents.  On the surface It looks bad.  On the surface maybe I should hate both of them.

Severus curls against me.

“Harry.”  Tom’s hand cups my cheek.  “Neither of us should dwell in the past.”  He kisses me tenderly.  We are both tops but that doesn’t mean we don’t enjoy touching or kissing each other.  Tom is actually a very gentle lover most of the time.  He’s a doting father.  He’s not evil.  He’s made many mistakes- and maybe some shouldn’t be forgiven. 

Maybe I should hate them both, but I only feel love for them. 

 I love them and the family they gave me. 

**Author's Note:**

> You will notice in this story the parseltongue is translated and in the story before this in Sev's pov it was not. I did that intentionally. Obviously Harry would know what he and Tom were saying and since Sev doesn't speak parseltongue he wouldn't. I know that's a minor thing, but just wanted to point that out.


End file.
